Digital cameras are increasingly equipped with communication capabilities that may be used to share images. For example, many mobile telephones have the ability to capture images (e.g., take pictures and/or video) and send them over the mobile telephone network (e.g., 2 G, 3 G, etc.). Likewise, an increasing number of digital cameras include networking or other communication capabilities. A user may receive requests for certain images from others, such as friends, family, professional or other contacts. For example, the request may be made through face-to-face conversations, voice mail, email, text messages, etc. As an example, a friend may ask the user to send him a copy of a picture from a birthday party. The user is expected to rely on his memory or document a reminder manually, such as on a sticky note, calendar reminder, flagged email, etc. Relying on a person's memory or documentation is far removed from the act of capturing and sharing an image and places burden of remembering on the user, who is expected to remember and manage these requests. As a result, many requests end up being unfulfilled. Improvements in image sharing would be desirable.